This invention is related generally to a system architecture for remotely monitoring equipment and providing diagnostic, prognostic, and other information for the equipment.
The performance of heavy industrial equipment, such as gas turbines, jet engines, industrial motors, locomotives, etc., will tend to decline over time, and ultimately failure occurs. When the equipment's performance declines to an unacceptable level, and the equipment customer is aware of the unacceptable level, the customer may call an equipment service provider to perform necessary maintenance or repairs as per a service contract between the equipment customer and the equipment service provider. The service provider may also periodically provide maintenance on the equipment as per the contract without receiving a call from the equipment customer.